The Only Exception- Complete!
by Froggylover4281
Summary: Austin's always hated girls. But what happens when he meets Ally? She is the reason he acts stupidly, his palms start sweating, and the reason that he's nervous. Even when he says Austin Moon never gets nervous. Maybe Ally's the only exception.
1. Meeting Ally

**Author's Note: Woo hoo! First chapter of a new story!**

**Thank you, Writer Fever, for saying I could use the idea and/or help you with it!**

**I do not own Double Take from Disney Channel's Original Comedy, Austin and Ally.**

**So, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! More will come soon, I promise!**

**Wow, that's a lot of exclamation points.**

**Enjoy!**

"But mom!" I cried. "I don't want to live in Miami!" My mother shook her head. "Austin Shor Moon, we are moving whether you like it or not," she told me, then smiled and ruffled my hair. "Why do you not want to move, anyways?" I looked at the red guitar hanging on the wall. "Because I'm not allowed to bring it," I murmured. My mom looked at me sadly. "Sweetie, your father and I will buy you a new guitar when we get to Miami," she assured me. "Besides, that one's pretty old." I sighed and ascended the stairs. One step, two steps, three steps. I went to my room and fell on top of my fluffy comforter. The real reason I didn't want to move to Miami was because I hated females- well, except my mom, of course, because she's, well, my mom. And my best friend, Patricia, who was really only my friend because she, aside from my mom, supported my dream of becoming a famous star. All the girls in Chicago knew to leave me alone. But in Miami, nobody would know that. Nobody would leave me alone.  
>We got to Miami at 12:00 P.M. The sun was shining and clouds were drifting across the pale blue sky. "That's the mall," my dad said, pointing. "Oh, look, a music store!" I put my forehead on the window and gasped as I saw a large store called, "The Sonic Boom." My dad smiled at me. "We'll go buy you a new guitar," he said. He walked me into the Sonic Boom and I noticed a girl standing in front of the cash register, writing in a leather-bound book. My palms started sweating. My face started burning. I nervously walked up to her. I was taller than the girl, maybe by... a good half foot? I didn't know why I was so nervous. "Um... H-hi," I said. Was I nervous? Austin Moon NEVER gets nervous. The girl looked up from her book, closed it quickly, smiled, and said, "Hi. My name's Ally. How can I help you?" My palms were sweating even more. "Um.. H-hi al-Ally," I said. "Where are your gu-guitars?" The girl smiles and pointed near the back of the room. "Right over there," she said, pointing near the back of the room. A man, whom I took to be her dad, walked up to me. "Hello, lad," he said in a cheerful tone. "Can I help you?" I nodded. "Can I have that red guitar?" He nodded. "It won't be cheap, though," he said. "350 bucks." I stared at him. "What!" I exclaimed. The girl, Ally, turned around. "Hey, dad- that's my guitar!" she yelled. "You wanted to borrow it, and I agreed, but... I never said you could sell it!" The man looked at the brunette and sighed. "You're right," he said. He took it off the shelf and gave it to Ally. She snapped her fingers. "Hey, what's-your-name, come over here," she ordered me. I walked over to the girl and she gave me the guitar. "There," she said. "Free of charge." The dad gaped in awe. "Ally!" he yelled. "Dad, it's my guitar," she replied calmly. Then she got up and said, "Can I take a break?" Her dad sighed and nodded. Ally hugged him and hopped up the stairs. I looked around to make sure no one was following me, and then walked up the stairs.<p>

_Flip a switch  
>Turn on the lightnin'<em>

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song,_

_Girl, you know you got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make) make, (make) make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

Ally was singing! I opened the door a bit more and poked my head in. Unfortunately, Ally saw me.  
>"What's-Your-Name!" she yelled. "Austin," I replied. "Well, Austin," she said, "Did you not see the KEEP OUT sign?" I shook my head. "Nope!" I yelled. All pushed me. "Oh, just go," she said.<br>As my parents drove me to our new house, I thought about how I said I hated all girls, and I always would.  
>But not Ally. I men, she's Ally- the only exception.<p> 


	2. Double Take

**Author's Note: Yay! Second chapter! I hope you enjoy it! I don't Own Double Take from Disney Channel's Original Comedy, Austin and Ally.**

**And obviously, I don't own Austin and Ally. Why would I be writing fanfiction if I did?**

**~Christi**

"Austin!" my mom yelled. "Austin, wake up!" My eyes snapped open and I looked at the time on my alarm clock. 8:30. The music store would open in 30 minutes.  
>Why did I care so much about the music store, anyway?<br>Was it Ally?  
>In five minutes, I got dressed and headed downstairs for my pancakes. "Hey, mom," I said, sitting down and shoveling pancakes onto my blue plastic plate. I sprinkled some berries on it absentmindedly. When I finished, it looked like a lovesick human being. I sighed, then gulped down my pancakes, thinking about Ally. Her luscious lips. Her perfect hair. Her breathtaking smile.<br>"Name the planets in order from the sun," my mom told me, snapping me out of my daydream. Mrs. Quiz was back. "Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune," I told her. "Duh." My mom nodded. "Square root of four."  
>"Two, of course!"<br>She ruffled my hair. "Good job, Austin," she said. "I'm going to the music store," I told her. "See you in an hour."  
>I headed toward the Sonic Boom and looked behind the counter. Ally was writing in her book again. "H-hi, A-Ally," I stammered. She looked up. "You again?" she asked, sighing. "You know, that sing you were playing...it was really catchy," I told her, trying my best to act casual. "How about you be my songwriter? I really love singing, but I can't write a song if my life depended on it." Ally raised an eyebrow. "Show me," she said. "Okay," I replied. I grabbed a guitar and sang, "I need a song, it can't be too long, song, song, song, song, song, song, song." I bowed and Ally chuckled. "That was awful," she insulted me. "Sure, I'll be your songwri-" A redheaded boy ran up to Ally. "Have you ever wondered what pigeon poop tastes like?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah, I ha-" I started to say, but then I realized that Ally was standing right behind us. I didn't want to make a fool out of myself! Ally gave me a disgusted look and said, "Austin, this is Dez. Dez, this is Austin. He just moved to Miami." Dez nodded. "Cool!" he exclaimed. "I wonder what pigeon poop tastes like all the time!" I gave Dez a half-smile and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you?" I said. Ally grabbed my arm. "So, anyways, Austin, since I'm your new songwriter, do you want to go work on a song?" she asked. I nodded. "Cool," she replied. "I've made a bunch." Dez straightened himself. "I can shoot a music video," he offered, perking up. "I have a video camera." Ally smiled at me. "Austin, you might become famous!" she exclaimed. I nodded excitedly. "So," Ally continued. "That room I was singing in, that's my practice room. You can practice the song up there." She dragged me upstairs and opened the door, revealing the room I had poked my head in yesterday. Ally sat in front of the piano, and I sang along with the notes.<p>

_Flip a switch  
>Turn on the lightnin'<em>

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song,_

_Girl, you know you got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make) make, (make) make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take_

"What up?" I added the line on at the end, causing Ally to laugh. "I think we're ready to make the video!" she exclaimed, then said, "Dez! Get up here!" Almost immediately, Dez walked right inside. "We're ready for the video!"

_Flip a switch  
>Turn on the lightnin'<em>

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song,_

_Girl, you know you got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make) make, (make) make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take  
>What up?<br>_  
>With the help of Ally's best friend, Trish, we managed to get a rockin' video on a website we created. "You are so going to become an overnight Internet sensation!" Ally told me. I smiled and said, "I hope."<br>But I hoped even more that Ally might possibly become mine some day.


	3. Internet Sensation

**Author's Note: Woo hoo! Finally, the Doc Manager was fixed!**

**As I said earlier, I don't own Double Take.**

**All I own is my own story line.**

**~Christi**

"Ally, I want you to come up with me,"I told her the next day. "I would've never become an overnight Internet sensation without you." Ally shook her head. "Sorry, Austin, there's no way I can go on the Helen Show," Ally told me. "They have a CAMERA and I have awful stage fright. You'll have to go up alone. Hurry up, the Helen Show is on air in less than five minutes." I nodded, then opened the door and walked onstage. The audience cheered. I waved. How could I be so nervous around Ally, but be so comfortable onstage? It was a question I probably would never be able to answer. "Hi guys," I said, speaking into the microphone. "I'm going to be performing a song called Double Take, written by my good friend, A-Ally Da-Dawson." I mentally slapped myself. Why did I always have to stammer whenever I said he name? My cheeks felt hot- no, burning. I motioned for the band to start playing the music.

_Flip a switch  
>Turn on the lightnin'<em>

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up_

_No matter how you dress that song,_

_Girl, you know you got a number one_

_Go with it_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's comin' down to you right now_

_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game_

_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make) make, (make) make 'em do a double take_

_Make 'em do a double take  
>What Up?<em>

The audience laughed at my last line, then cheered. I smiled. "I love ya, Ally Dawson," I yelled, then gulped. "You're a great songwriter!" I added quickly. I ran offstage and Ally bumped into me. "Austin?" she said. "Did you mean it when you said you love me?" Ironed my eyes. "Duh," I said. "You're like a sister." I saw a flash of unknown feeling in her eyes. Was it disappointment? No, it couldn't be. Why would Ally be disappointed? There was no way she liked me. Ally bit her lip. "You did great," she said halfheartedly. Or at least, it sounded halfheartedly. "There is no way I could have gone up there, and..." She drifted off, a misty look in her eyes. I nodded. "Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded.  
>Ten minutes later, we arrived at my house. "Wanna spend the night?" I asked. "We can work on a new song?" Ally nodded. "I'll run home and get my stuff." I walked into the house and ran upstairs to my room. It was hopelessly messy. I tried to organize it before Ally came, so she wouldn't think I was a total slob. Why did I care so much about what Ally thought of my anyway? I would probably be just a friend to her.<br>Soon Ally arrived with her sleeping bag. We spread it out on the floor and played a game of truth or dare.  
>"Truth or Dare?" Ally asked me.<br>"Truth."  
>"Did you mean it when you said you love me?"<br>I gulped. Now that was one question I didn't expect coming.


	4. Over

**Author's Note: I don't own A billion Hits from Disney Channel's Original Comedy, Austin and Ally. Enjoy the chapter!**

"What? Yeah..." I could feel my cheeks turning red. Ally smiled. "Not that you feel the same way," I added quickly. Ally looked at me, shocked. "Austin, I totally feel the same way!" she blurted out. I smiled. She smiled back. "So..." Ally said. "Are we, like, a couple now, or what?" I shrugged. "I'd like it if we were a couple," I told her. Ally smiled and grabbed my hand. "Then we are.". I grinned.  
>"Austin, wake up!" Ally cried the next day. My eyes feebly fluttered open. "What?" I asked. Ally shoved a plate in front of my face. "Pancakes!" I grabbed a fork from her hand and quickly chomped down on the pancakes and gulped down a cup of orange juice. "Thanks," I said. She smiled and replied, "You're welcome. Do you want to work on a new song? I thought of some new lyrics while you were asleep." I nodded. "Cool, I'll hear them." Ally walked over to the piano, propped her songbook open, and started singing.<p>

_Didn't go nowhere, never left.  
>Uh!<br>You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone, gone.  
>I heard you talking like I lost my swagger.<br>Said I was over, you were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong.  
><em>  
>"That's all I have," she admitted. Then, as if she were in a trance, she squealed like a fan girl and scribbled in her songbook.<p>

_I'm always improving  
>Always on the move and<br>Working on my flow  
>To take it to the studio<br>This is not a comeback  
>Following my own path<br>Laying down the fat tracks  
>Still a music maniac<em>

_Whoaaa  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhhhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe  
>Why so quiet<br>No you don't believe your  
>Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)<br>You pushed me till' I had to  
>Start this riot, now I'll never be<br>Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving  
>Always on the move and<br>Working on my flow  
>Till' ya hear me on the radio<br>I know I can be a star  
>Take off like a rocket car<br>Everyday I'm working hard  
>To get my name on every chart<em>

_Whoa  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Call someone  
>I think this is an emergency<br>Hey  
>Pull the plug<br>Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
>Every hour day and night<br>Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site  
>You can't get me outta your site<br>You thought that I was gone  
>Guess that you were wrong<br>Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Woooahhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Woooahhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A billion hits is what I'll get.<br>_  
>"There," she said triumphantly. "That's the rest of the song." I shook my head and stared at her in awe. "How do you just write songs like that?" I wondered out loud. Ally shrugged. "They just come to me," she answered. "I'm not really sure how they come to me, but they do. Do you wanna practice the song?" I nodded quickly. I sat down on the piano bench next to her.<p>

_Didn't go nowhere, never left.  
>Uh!<br>You really thought that I was gone, gone, gone, gone.  
>I heard you talking like I lost my swagger.<br>Said I was over, you were wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong._

_I'm always improving  
>Always on the move and<br>Working on my flow  
>To take it to the studio<br>This is not a comeback  
>Following my own path<br>Laying down the fat tracks  
>Still a music maniac<em>

_Whoaaa  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhhhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe  
>Why so quiet<br>No you don't believe your  
>Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)<br>You pushed me till' I had to  
>Start this riot, now I'll never be<br>Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving  
>Always on the move and<br>Working on my flow  
>Till' ya hear me on the radio<br>I know I can be a star  
>Take off like a rocket car<br>Everyday I'm working hard  
>To get my name on every chart<em>

_Whoa  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Call someone  
>I think this is an emergency<br>Hey  
>Pull the plug<br>Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
>Every hour day and night<br>Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site  
>You can't get me outta your site<br>You thought that I was gone  
>Guess that you were wrong<br>Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Woooahhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Woooahhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A b-b-billion hits is what I'll ge-get.<em>

I put my face in my hands. I really messed up by stuttering at the end. To make things worse, my mom had poked her head inside and said, "Austin, is that a... girl? I thought you said you'd always hate girls, no matter what!" And, of course, it didn't get any better afterwards, considering the fact that Ally grabbed her songbook and left, only turning around to say, "Oh my gosh, Austin Moon! I hate you! I can't believe you ever said that! You know what, we haven't even gone out one day and we're over already!" Then she started stomping out. "Al-Ally!" I stammered after her. "Oh, save it!" she snarled. "We're over!"  
>If only I had never said that I hated girls.<br>If only Ally had given me enough time to say she was the only exception.


	5. Locked In

**Author's Note: Yay! New chapter! I don't own Someone Like You, Adele owns it! She has such an amazing voice!**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**~Christi**

_I heard that you're settled down  
>That you found a girl and you're married now.<br>I heard that your dreams came true.  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.<em>

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "<br>Yeah_

_You know how the time flies  
>Only yesterday was the time of our lives<br>We were born and raised  
>In a summer haze<br>Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over.<em>

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."  
>Yeah<em>

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>They are memories made.<br>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
>I wish nothing but the best for you too<br>Don't forget me, I beg  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,  
>Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."<br>Yeah_

I listened to the song Ally was playing in the practice room, listened to the evident heartache in her voice. I opened the door and ducked as I saw a red brick hurtling through the air, coming straight toward me. "Woah, Ally, what was that for?" I asked. "That's the song I'll be playing at your wedding," Ally told me, heartbroken, and pushed me aside so she could leave the room.  
>I followed her down the stairs and saw her confused expression as she saw no customers, only her dad locking the door to the store from the outside. "Dad!" Ally shrieked. Mr. Dawson winked at me, and I smiled. Ally faced me, and judging by her eyes, she was going to pound me into a pulp. I gulped and decided I needed to do some practice punches and kicks and quintessence. Which is why I started to punch the wall.<br>"Oh, yeah, take that, you big... wall!" I cheered myself on as I tried to create a dent. Ally rolled her eyes and giggled. Then she glared at me. "Austin, stop that," she commanded. "My dad's gonna make me give him, like, two hundred dollars if there's a dent when he gets back." I turned around and looked at my bleeding knuckles. "Okay," I replied. "So, what are we supposed to do about the fact that we're locked in?" Ally shrugged. "I'm going to go sleep on the couch in the practice room," she told me, then started to walk towards the stairs. I grabbed her arm and pulled her close to me. "Ally," I whispered. "What?" she asked. She was so close, I could feel her heartbeat from underneath her shirt. Our foreheads were touching. It would have been so easy to tilt my head a little and we'd be..  
>No. I couldn't think of her like that. I was tired of all these confusing emotions inside my mind. I didn't want to be in love with her. Or maybe I did.<br>"What?" she repeated gently. I gulped when I realized that our noses were touching now. She was so close... yet so far away.  
>Without thinking, I tilted my head a little and my lips brushed against hers. I pulled away and ran up to the practice room.<br>"Austin, wait!" Ally called after me. "Wait up!" I kept on running, at least until I ran into a wall. "Ow!" I said, and clutched my nose. Soon Ally caught up to me. "Austin, are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. "J-just ran into the w-wall," I admitted sheepishly, and blushed. Ally nodded. "Do you wanna go out for lunch?" I asked, then slapped my forehead. I had forgot one tiny little detail- we were locked in. 


	6. Concert

**Author's note: Yipee! Chapter 6! So, anyway, I hope you enjoy it!**

The next morning, Ally's dad let us out of the store, and I had a concert in three hours. I needed to get ready!  
>My palms started sweating. My heart started beating uncontrollably. I was having a nervous breakdown. Onstage. On LIVE TELEVISION.<br>"M-my name's Austin M-moon," I said to the crowd. "And I am g-going to s-sing a song written be my par-partner, Al-ally D-Dawson. I could see Ally on the crowd, giving me a thumbs up. I blushed. "Um... It's called A B-billion hits." I motioned for the guitar to start playing.

_Didn't go nowhere, never left uh  
>You really thought that I was<br>Gone (gone gone gone)  
>I heard you talking like I lost my swagger<br>Said I was over you were  
>Wrong (wrong wrong wrong)<em>

_I'm always improving  
>Always on the move and<br>Working on my flow  
>To take it to the studio<br>This is not a comeback  
>Following my own path<br>Laying down the fat tracks  
>Still a music maniac<em>

_Whoaaa  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhhhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_A billion hits is what I'll get_

_Now you can't breathe  
>Why so quiet<br>No you don't believe your  
>Eyes (eyes eyes eyes)<br>You pushed me till' I had to  
>Start this riot, now I'll never be<br>Denied (-nied -nied -nied)_

_I'm always improving  
>Always on the move and<br>Working on my flow  
>Till' ya hear me on the radio<br>I know I can be a star  
>Take off like a rocket car<br>Everyday I'm working hard  
>To get my name on every chart<em>

_Whoa  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Wooooahhhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Call someone  
>I think this is an emergency<br>Hey  
>Pull the plug<br>Austin's blowing up my p.c.  
>Every hour day and night<br>Can't get this rocker out my site_

_You can't get me outta your site  
>You can't get me outta your site<br>You thought that I was gone  
>Guess that you were wrong<br>Cause I just wrote your new favorite song_

_Woooahhhh  
>Well I know that I'll make it<br>Never put my head down  
>T-t-turn it up loud<br>Yeahhh  
>Cause I don't have to fake it<br>If I keep on working it  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<em>

_Woooahhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<br>Woooahhh  
>That's what I'm gonna get<em>

_Yeahhh  
>Cause I know that I'll make it<br>Overload the internet  
>A billion hits is what I'll get<br>_  
>I smiled when I realized that I had sang the whole song without stammering once. I waved to Ally. She waved back. "Now, the next song I'm supposed to sing is Double Take, which was also written by Ally." Yes! I had said her name without having to pause once.<p>

_Flip a switch  
>Turn up the lightning<br>Get it right  
>Show 'em how it's done<em>

_Free it up  
>No matter how you dress that song<br>Girl you know you got a number one  
>Go with it<em>

_You got 'em where you want 'em  
>Drop the beat<br>They need to hear your sound  
>Play it up<em>

_It's coming down to you right now  
>They wanna know know know<br>Your name name name  
>They want the girl girl girl<em>

_With game game game  
>And when they look look look<br>Your way way way  
>Your gonna make (make) make (make)<br>Make 'em do a double take_

_They wanna know know know  
>Your name name name<br>They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game  
>And when they look look look<br>Your way way way  
>Your gonna make (make) make (make)<br>Make 'em do a double take  
>What up?<br>_  
>The audience laughed and cheered. I smiled. "Thanks for coming," I thanked the crowd. I bowed and walked offstage.<br>"You were great!" Ally said, hugging me. "Thanks," I replied. I felt like kissing her. But I knew I couldn't. If only there was some way I could tell her my true feelings-that she's the only exception- without her getting mad at me.  
>Then I smiled at myself. I had an idea.<p> 


	7. The Only Exception

**Author's Note: So, this is the final chapter of The Only Exception… I do not own The Only Exeption… I am pretty sure it's owned by Paramore…. Enjoy! !**

"Yeah, so, Trish, I need you to look this song over for me," I told her. "Why don't you just ask Ally?" Trish asked me. "Because," I whined for the third time that day, "the song's for her." Trish skimmed the sing and later said, "Wow! Just as good as any song Ally's ever written! I'll book you a concert... Will tomorrow work?" I nodded. "As long as Ally's there," I answered.  
>The crowd cheered as I walked underneath the spotlight. I spotted Ally in the crowd and gave her a mini-wave. "I know Ally always writes my songs," I told the audience that was laying before me, "but this time I wrote a song. This one's for Ally. It's the only way I can tell her how I truly feel about her." I saw Ally's jaw drop, and I smiled. "It's called The Only Exception."<p>

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry  
>and curse at the wind.<br>He broke his own heart and I watched  
>as he tried to reassemble it.<em>  
><em><br>And my momma swore  
>that she would never let herself forget.<br>And that was the day that I promised  
>I'd never sing of love if it does not exist.<em>

_But darling,  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere  
>deep in my soul<br>that love never lasts.  
>And we've got to find other ways<br>to make it alone.  
>Or keep a straight face.<br>And I've always lived like this  
>keeping a comfortable distance.<br>And up until now I've sworn to myself  
>that I'm content with loneliness.<em>

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,  
>but I can't let go of what's in front of me here.<br>I know you're leaving in the morning  
>when you wake up.<br>Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<em>

_You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<em>

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.<em>

Whenever I said the word exception, I pointed to Ally and watched her blush. At the end of the song, I rushed offstage to get to Ally. "Austin," she said, out of breath, as if she's been running, too. "Ally," I said breathlessly. There was a long pause. "Um, thanks Fir writing me that song," Ally said, breaking the awkward silence. "It really means a lot to me." I nodded uncomfortably. I heard Trish yelling from backstage, "Oh, just shut up and kiss her already, you dimwit!" Ally and I blushed. I took her face in my hands and kissed her. "Ally, what I said in the song was true," I told her. "You are the only exception."

_You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<br>You are the only exception.  
>You are the only exception.<em>

_And I'm on my way to believing.  
>Oh, and I'm on my way to believing.<em>

I kissed her again. "You are the only exception." 


End file.
